The present invention relates to modular flooring construction for installation in a building and particularly in a steel frame building where it is necessary to provide structural flooring that will span the openings between horizontal building floor joists, beams or channels and yet have sufficient load bearing strength to carry extremely heavy dynamic and static loads.
Previously, flooring in the prior art was made solely of laminated wood parquet modules but were not supported on a base such as the base plate in the present invention. Consequently, the wood flooring would fracture and break up and complete replacement would be necessary.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a stronger flooring due to the wearing surface being supported on a base plate which is placed on horizontal longitudinal bars. This greatly reduces the fracturing of the wearing surface which, even if it should crack, the flooring still remains serviceable as it will not break up since the base plate upon which the wearing surface rests still remain intact and will continue to carry and support the wearing surface and load.